Mistaken Identity
by LMELMK-1970
Summary: What if everything you thought about someone, someone you loved, turned out to be a story full of half truths and fabrications? What if their secrets and yours were too much to bare? Could you forgive them, still love them? Find out what happens when Bella and Edward are faced with these very questions. Will their lover survive, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken Identity: Chapter One

Caius Zottola and Harry Clearwater glared at one another from opposite ends of the table each with an agenda far different from the others. "For once can't you just do the right thing?" Harry implored placing his hand gently over Bella's on the expansive conference room table.

Caius eyed Isabella Swan up one side and down the other. He wouldn't be District Attorney for much longer what did it matter to him if this girl went into the witness protection program or not. Not to mention that Alec Volante had been a thorn in his side from the word go. Somehow it seemed only fitting to allow her to walk, he would finally have the last laugh. Yet he couldn't resist twisting the knife just a little. "What's in it for me counselor?" Caius asked arrogantly.

"You and I both know this was a pure case of self-defense. Bella didn't have a choice Alec was attacking her!" Harry did what he could to remain calm however difficult that was since Caius Zottola had a way of pushing all of his buttons. The smug expression the man across the table wore made his skin crawl. What his wife ever saw in him Harry would never know.

"Well," Caius began with his typical flourish, "I agreed not to level charges against her," he smirked. "What more do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want!" Harry gritted his teeth anger growing from the pit of his stomach. "Who gives a damn that you've decided not to prosecute the case or not. That's not the issue here and you know it!"

"Please, do enlighten me." Caius folded his arms against his chest and waited, waited for what he knew was coming. Harry Clearwater was about to go into a lengthy litany as to the evils of Alec Volante's family.

"How can you be such a bastard?" Harry quipped. He detested the fact that Caius was using this situation as a way to get back at him for Sue choosing him all those years before. This was Bella's life he was toying with.

"If you have a point, might I suggest you make it?"

"My point is that Bella isn't safe here in Forks. Whether you prosecute or not, that doesn't really matter to Volante family. I know damn well either way she's a target for them. You don't kill one of their own and get away with it," Harry said dryly.

"I don't really see how that is my problem," Caius countered arrogantly.

"I'm making it your problem," Harry forced.

"Exactly what is it you expect me to do? As you are well aware, I will no longer be the DA in a few days. What clout do you think I have anymore?"

"I want Bella in the witness protection program. It's the only way that I see her staying alive. You have the power to make that happen."

"I believe you overestimate my authority. I got my fingers slapped don't you remember? I think perhaps you are barking up the wrong tree."

'_Fingers slapped my ass' _Harry thought to himself Caius was lucky to have not been disbarred for all his corrupt acts. "Don't give me that load of bull shit, Caius or have you forgotten that I was once District Attorney too? I know all the rules Zottola. You still have the power to make this happen. Just do it!"

Bella sat quietly listening to the men banter back and forth. Her heart in her mouth with each new argument. This was a complete nightmare. She had never expected to be sitting in the DA's office bargaining for her life. She had also never thought that she would have killed a man, in self-defense or not. That day on the beach was still such a vivid memory. Each time she closed her eyes all that she could see was Alec's face leering towards her and the smell of the alcohol that hung on his breath as he told her of all the things he wanted to do to her. The memory still caused her to shudder.

That night it had been his life or hers. Pure survival instinct took over, Bella would have done whatever it took to stay alive and for all intents and purposes she had. The thud that the rock made when it had come in contact with Alec's skull still resounded in her ears if she allowed herself to think about it too long. It was a deafening sound that haunted her. It was a blur all Bella remembered doing was running as hard and as fast as she could away from the beach. It wasn't until the following day that she realized that she had actually killed him. The story was plastered over every newspaper, TV and radio station in town. The headline read "Next in line to head Volante Crime Family found dead on the beach". It was at that moment that Bella understood what was about to happen to her. The ruthlessness of the Volante's was a well known fact. They set the rules of the game and this was a game she knew she wasn't about to win. Now the only way to save herself was to become a different person. If Caius agreed to Harry's deal Isabella Swan for cease to exist. That was a thought she wasn't quite yet prepared for.

"Are we in agreement or not?" Harry's voice pulled Bella back to her surroundings.

"I believe I can accommodate your request. I won't have the paper work for a day or so. That means that Bella will need to stay at a federal safe house until everything is in place."

"We understand," Harry said gently squeezing Bella's trembling hand.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Bella?" Caius focused his comment directly to her for the first time since she had entered the room. "You understand that this means you can never come home again, that as of right now Isabella Swan is no more, and Forks will be nothing but a distant memory for you?"

"Yes, yes I understand," she answered knowing it in her head but her heart, well, that was a completely different thing all together.

The streets of Forks flew by as Bella stared out the side window of Harry's car as he navigated his way towards her home. Caius Zottola's final statements bounced in the recesses of her brain. Life as she knew it was coming to an end. She'd never be Isabella Swan again, never be able to come back to Forks, the only place she had even known. The life she had envisioned for herself had gone up in a puff of magician's smoke. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Her fate had been sealed that night on the beach. She may have taken Alec Volante's life but he had stolen hers too.

Without warning the tears fell. The sight of what she had always called home, a place after tonight she would never step foot in again, the flood of emotions was far too great. So many wonderful things had happened to her in this place. She had learned to ride a two-wheeler in the driveway, gotten her first grown up kiss under the trellis in the backyard, the scent of Renee's perfume that still lingered in the house after all these years. All those things would be no more than memories for her now.

"Bella?" Harry rested his hand on her shoulder. In his quiet way his did his best to fill the void left by her father. Charlie was off god knows where doing god knows what. It angered him that his friend dropped the ball so to speak when it came to his daughter. In the years Charlie Swan had been gone, Harry watched Bella struggle and grow into a wonderful woman. It was such a shame he had chosen to miss all of that.

"I'm fine," she responded wiping the tears from her cheeks. She knew what he was going to ask before the words left his lips. "I just can't imagine leaving here and never looking back," anguish consumed her voice.

"I wish there was another way, but it's something you have to do," Harry assured her.

As true as his words were, they brought little comfort to her at the moment. "I understand that here," she said pointing to her head, "But it hurts so much here," Bella laid her hands across her heart.

"If there was any other way you know I would have explored it. I just don't see one," Harry added sympathetically.

"I know," Bella agreed with a lifeless tone.

"I'll wait out here while you go in and gather your things."

Bella closed the car door behind and pulled out her house key for what she knew would be the final time. Jiggling the key the lock that was known for sticking eventually broke free and the door swung open. She never realized how eerily quiet an empty house could be. Absently Bella wondered if this was what she could expect for her life from this point forward deafening silence. She tried not to get lost in memories as she made her way from room to room. Visions of Renee and Charlie assaulted her from every angle. She laughed thinking back to the times Charlie would stink up the kitchen cooking the fish he had caught and how Renee would follow behind him spraying air freshener. Glancing up the staircase she recalled the look on her father's face when she came down in her prom gown. So many memories of a life that was now by all rights over. Climbing the stairs, Bella went to her room and began packing her suitcase generically. Nothing that represented the person she currently was could go with her. Nothing that would remotely give away who she had been. That was one of the most difficult things for her, leaving behind the things that had been her last tie to Renee before she passed away. It felt like she was losing her mother all over again.

"Bella," Harry's voice from the first floor startled her. "We really need to be going."

"Okay," she said her voice shook as she did what she could to stave off a new wave of tears.

"Have everything?" Harry knew how ridiculous his question sounded but he wasn't sure what else to say.

"I guess," Bella returned as she followed Harry to his awaiting car. "What will you tell Charlie if he ever decides to come home?"

"What I can without revealing too much. I won't jeopardize your safety."

Bella watched as her home disappeared into the distance. She felt as if she had been sentenced to death row rather than witness protection. At this moment Bella didn't think death could be much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Two

Edward sat absently drumming his fingers along the edge of what was now his mother's expansive desk. As a child, he loved to crawl up into the large black leather chair and pretend to be the man in charge mimicking all the actions that he saw taking place around him. It had been a game to him then, but now that he was on the perch of getting ready to take the reign it somehow lacked the luster it had when he was a child. It was so much more than play acting now. It was very, very real. A reality that left Edward with a much too sour taste in his mouth.

His eyes wandered toward the mantle laden with family photos. There were so many memories to be found there, memories of much happier times for him. Instances when he and his brother had been able to be the children that they had been meant to be not the person Edward now saw when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Yes, the features were familiar but that was where his knowledge of himself ended.

His gaze fell on the photo of him and Alec the day that he had gotten his driver's license. Edward couldn't help but smile recalling all the grief that Alec had given him all the while claiming to be 'teaching' him the finer points of driving a five speed. It had been a test of wills for both brothers, Edward doing his best to spread his wings and fly while Alec liked being the dominate one. That's how it had always been between them, a healthy competition that forced both of them to become the men they were today.

A tear wound its way down Edward's cheek at the thought that Alec's life had been cut short. That revelation sent a stabbing pain through his chest. It had been weeks since Alec had been murdered and he was still no closer to finding out who had been responsible. All his leads turned into dead ends. It was maddening.

Absently Edward made his way to the mantle drawing the photo of them to his chest. He missed those long gone easy days with his brother. As of late their relationship was strained at best. He and Alec had gone in completely different directions when it came to the 'family' business. Edward saw so much potential that lay untapped in the depths of the business, things that could ultimately lead them into the world of legitimate businesses. Volante Enterprises could have been a force to be reckoned with without ever having to be pulled into the darker side of life. Unfortunately, his brother and mother had other ideas in mind. They were content to be embroiled in 'the life' in fact they both thrived on it. His mother, Jane, was the brains and Alec was the Braun. Which he enjoyed immensely. It was the thrill of the hunt and the taste for blood that sucked Alec in.

At the start Alec played by the rules, rules that Jane had ingrained in both boys from the time their father was gunned down by a rival family until present day. It wasn't until more recently that Alec branched out into rules of his own which were highly questionable and a far cry from what Jane Volante had taught. It was Alec's skewed view of things that Edward was certain that had ensured Alec's ultimate demise. Yet still, Alec was his flesh and blood and no matter what Edward's view of the business was family was EVERYTHING!

As much as he detested the journey he was about to embark on, there wasn't anyone left to carry the torch. Edward was the Volante Family's last chance at greatness, or so his mother had said. Jane saw her son as the shining beacon that would lead the family forward into the new millennium. Edward had been her husband Aro's choice to head the family. Even at the age of fourteen, he saw the potential that lay just below the surface in his younger son. However, Edward lacked the taste for what it actually took to make it in his father's world. Jane did what could to bring Edward into the fold but at each turn her found reason to hang back, now though there were no more excuses. Alec's murder called for swift action on his part. There was no turning back now.

The ice clinked in his glass as Edward polished off another scotch. The amber liquid brought little clarity to his rambling thoughts. There was so little information to process. It was as if the person responsible had disappeared, vanished into thin air. Everywhere he turned Edward had one person or another breathing down his neck looking for answers. At the moment though he had hit a brick wall. Each time he thought he was making headway, he was stopped dead in his tracks. His frustration was all consuming as was the disappointment he saw in Jane's eyes with each day that passed without him any closer to an answer. Edward knew that avenging his brother's death was his duty, yet he could have cared less at this point in time. All he wanted was a life removed from here. The constraints of being Jane Volante's son, the head of the Volante Family was a heavy burden to him. One that he would have done just about anything to relieve himself of. If he only had a clue how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Three

Bella watched as red tail lights of Harry's car disappeared into the distance. Her chest tightened and her tense grip on the windowsill caused her fingers to tingle. The small voice in her head silently willed him to turn around and rescue her from what was now the beginning of her new life. The safe house was quiet in fact she was the only person there other than the agents sent to protect her. Milling around her sterile surroundings, Bella knew this place was nothing more than a stopover for many wayward souls about to, just like her, fall into the abyss. Everything was so barren, everything in tones of institutional gray. For Bella it was rather fitting since at this moment she felt oddly cold and empty. She was standing on the threshold of something completely unknown. She should have been afraid, yet there was no feeling at all. Bella was numb.

"Miss Swan," the agent startled her, "We are going to order dinner. Is there anything special we can get for you?" his voice said pleasantly as if this was just an ordinary night for him. However, for her it was anything but that.

"No thank you," she returned politely food was the last thing on her mind.

"You let us know if you change your mind," he remarked leaving the take out menu held in his hand on the side table.

Absently she toyed with the menu, before lowering herself onto the stiff faux leather sofa. Closing her eyes, Bella's life flashed before her in the way she imagined that it did when a person was on the verge of death. She had always thought that was so cliché but now she gave the experience far more credence.

She began recalling things that had long been tucked away in her memory. Visions of her mother, Renee, flooded her senses. Bella wondered what her mother would have thought of her now. The fact that she had killed a man was a sobering one. As forgiving as she knew her mother was, Bella had a tough time believing that even Renee Swan could have found a way to absolve her daughter of this sin.

What Bella wouldn't have given to spend even just one more moment with her mom. Renee's death had left no room for good-byes. At the age of twelve, she had been stripped of her mother without so much as a good-bye or an I love you. The stark reality of that caused tears to well behind her chocolate colored eyes once more.

Over the years, Bella had constructed this neat little charade that showed the world outside that she had come to terms with Renee's death and made peace with her absentee father, however, that was nary the case though up until now she had been able to pull of her elaborate farce. Suddenly now though all those things that Bella had thought she etched in stone were merely rubble at her feet.

She had never felt so lost and utterly alone in all her life. The longer she sat there the more she questioned her ability to just walk away from the only home she had ever known. Could the Volante family really hurt her? Caius said he wasn't going to pursue a case against her so why was she running? She had just as much right to live the life she wanted to in the town she wanted to as the Volante family did. Hell even more so, since she was a law abiding citizen, that was until Alec Volante had turned her world upside down. A surge of resolve rushed through Bella's mind giving her a reason to stay and fight for the future she had planned out in her mind, a future that had her living in Forks. That resolve however faded as quickly as it came. One of the agents had turned on the television and on came a reporter doing an expose on the alleged Volante Crime Family. In light of all the recent news coverage surrounding the future head of the family's death, it seemed inevitable that a piece showcasing the facts and suspected facts regarding the 'la familia' would emerge.

Instantly Bella's eyes were riveted to the screen. Each new fact broadcasted caused her chest to constrict. There was no denying the danger she knew she would be in if she were to stay in Forks, no matter how much she wanted to do just that. There were countless references to those that had come up 'missing' after a deal with the Volante's had gone awry. Bella knew all too well that she would just become another grim statistic in the Volante Family album. As much as she wanted one there was no way out of this. That night on the beach, the first time Alec Volante walked into the diner and picked her out of the crowd had fated her to this. Right now she would have loved to give fate a swift kick in the teeth.

The blackness of night seeped through the window panes encircling Edward where he sat. He tried to find comfort in its stillness, yet the sensation of comfort evaded him. He had spent the greater part of the day sitting behind this desk making calls, issuing orders, but threats were now what he had been driven to. On numerous occasions he had caught his mother or Marcus watching him from the corner of his eye. Edward was well aware they both were waiting to pounce on him for what they considered his lack of vigor in dealing with this situation.

This had been Jane's ultimate test of her son's ability to lead this family forward and his lack of determination concerned her a great deal. However, Marcus' overzealous willingness to strike down any and all in his path troubled her just as much. She felt as though she was stuck in the middle of some bizarre tug of war one side pulling with such force that she was near collapse and the other barely lifting a finger to pull her down.

Edward got up and made his way to the sideboard filling his glass again with scotch. It had become a ritual of sorts. The alcohol dulled his senses enough for him to somehow pull the strength he needed from his soul to be the ruthless boss that he was expected to be yet for him his words and actions were so far removed from his true nature. Even growing up Edward had always been the one with the gentle touch and soft voice. He was the one that Rosalie would come to when she had had a bad dream or needed some comforting. In this stone palace they had called home, Edward was the only member with a heart.

Thoughts of his sister Rose leapt forward he missed her so much. Once their father had been killed, Jane had whisked her daughter away to some boarding school in Europe for her own protection. Those had been the words Jane used, but Edward knew now it had been for different reasons entirely. Initially, yes, it had been to keep her youngest child safe but as time wore on it became a convenience having her out of the picture. It had given Jane the time she needed to rally the troops and take over as head of the family. She stepped into her husband, Aro's, shoes quite willingly. Jane was a player right out of the gate. It didn't take long for the other families to recognize that the Volante Family wasn't about to dry up and wither away just because they had been successful at lopping off its head. In fact a more furious one had grown in its place. Marcus had been a longtime loyal employee under Edward's father. He kept a watchful eye out at every turn so there was no question when he became Jane's right hand. Looking at them now Edward had to laugh his mother and Marcus looked more like a couple than he ever remembered his father and her to be. To Edward it seemed as though Jane and Marcus were cut from the same cloth. The pair saw everything in the same twisted light, the very same light that they had gotten Alec to see as well.

Edward climbed the expansive staircase to his room knowing that sleep was the last thing on his mind. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had slept since this whole ordeal had begun. Since Alec's murder he had been in unending motion. There was no time to stop and think let alone breathe.

Loosening the top button of his dress shirt, he lowered himself onto the bed intently staring at the ceiling searching for the words necessary to express his intense distaste for all of this. How was he to make his mother understand his love for his brother but his unwillingness to continue on this quest that she expected him to take?

He knew his mother well enough to be sure that she would see it as disloyalty to the family. That he was unworthy in some way. Edward could hear her words now, the tone in her voice of anger and disappointment. Did he really want to face her knowing what he had coming, more importantly, would he be able to look himself in the mirror if he didn't?

The frustration that devoured him was exhausting. He continually questioned why all this had been conveniently laid at his feet especially when Jane knew all too well that he wanted nothing to do with the business as it stood right now. Somehow that mattered very little to her if at all. She saw the vision she had for her son and she wasn't about to falter from it. Jane never really cared what Edward had wanted for his life. Knowing that Alec died a senseless death the way their father had so many years before only served to show him that he didn't want to end up the same way. He couldn't fathom why Jane would want that either, yet deep down he knew her reasons were a far cry from family as she so adamantly professed and much more to do with the power she craved. Edward realized that even if she was to step down leaving him at the helm, his mother would still hold a great deal of authority. That was how Jane Volante saw life – as the strength she gained from the power that she forced. The money mattered little to her, yes it sweetened the pot of course, but without the power she didn't give a damn.

Edward knew that's why all the dealings and legitimate contracts that he brought to the business and the money he was pulling in from those endeavors did little to improve his position in his mother's eyes. They were a drop in the bucket as far as she was concerned. Jane was unable to see that he used all the cunning maneuvers she had taught him, but was using them within the realm of what was legal.

There were times that he barely remembered the woman who raised him. The woman who told him he could be anything he wanted to be. Unfortunately she had forgotten to tell him that was only if those things fell into the domain of what she wanted him to be.

Edward rose from his bed the thoughts he was entertaining offered him little assistance in sleeping. He knew what he had to do. For him to survive and become the man he saw himself being, he had to do this. However, the thought of actually doing it left him breathless. He had sidestepped Jane many times now but never truly defied her and what he was contemplating would be classified as true defiance in every sense of the word. Regrettably he didn't see any other way. She hadn't given a damn about what he wanted or needed. Edward was beginning to wonder why he should afford her the same courtesy. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table knowing full well his call would most definitely wake his Uncle Carlisle. Edward could only hope to find an ally when the other man picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Four

Edward listened as the phone rang a dozen or so times beginning to lose faith in his resolve. His Uncle Carlisle was the only person he knew that had been able to successfully remove himself from the family business. He definitely wanted to be next in line for that notable title. Carlisle had walked away at the height of his greatness watching his son die in his arms was the final straw in a line of many things that Carlisle Volante could no longer tolerate. Edward's father had understood saying in the same situation he had no idea what he would do either. Aro arranged for Carlisle to have a peaceful exit from the only life that he knew. Edward's father carried enough clout to make that happen even if it wasn't an easy task to accomplish. Trust even among 'la familia' was not a given. Each head of the respective families sought to look out for their own best interests and having a man like Carlisle Volante walk away with the knowledge he had was a great risk for them to take.

Carlisle had agreed to live by the same code that his family had for generations now, the only difference for him would be that he would no longer possess the power he once had. At the start the code of honor served those before him well, but now it had become a twisted representation that only served whoever sat at the head of the table. Edward had to remember that that person was now his own mother and that hers was the most twisted agenda yet. He knew in his heart that his uncle would understand his need to be free. He just wondered if he would be willing to take the risk necessary to be the one to give him that freedom.

"Hello," the soft voice spoke.

"Esme?" Edward returned searching for his voice, "Aunt Esme, it's Edward could I please speak to Uncle Carlisle?"

"Edward? What is it? Are you all right?" She was completely taken aback by his call. She and her husband had not seen or spoken with anyone from that world since Aro's funeral. A sense of fear encompassed her. As certain as she was that her husband had left that life many years ago there was always the gamble that something or someone could force his hand and bring him back to the center of the destruction.

"I've been better," Edward sighed, "Alec's dead, Esme."

His words bounced in the recesses of her mind. This was what she feared most, that Edward was seeking retaliation and enlisting his uncle's help. "And what exactly do you expect Carlisle to do for you?" she returned harshly. She fully intended on protecting the life she now had. She wasn't able to send anyone else she loved to the slaughter.

"I need his help. Please may I speak with him?"

It was difficult to miss the desperation in his voice yet Esme wasn't about to back down. "What so you can get him killed too?" she spat the anger from all those years ago getting the better of her.

"Of course not!" Edward defended his actions.

"Then what do you need him for other than to help you avenge Alec's death since your own father isn't around to help you," her tone was icy.

"I need his help, his help to, break free," he whispered fearing the walls around him would tumble to the ground.

"What?" Those were certainly not the words she had expected to hear.

"Esme, who are you talking to?" Edward heard his uncle's voice in the background.

"Let me speak with him," Edward pleaded once more his idea was waning fast. The tone in Esme's voice led him to believe that he wouldn't be welcome in their home.

"It's Edward," she returned to her husband.

"Well, give me the phone then," he ordered. He might have left the family business but he had not left the family. "Yes, Edward, what is it?" he questioned full of concern.

"Alec's dead." The statement of fact rolled off Edward's tongue without much thought. He had said it over and over so many time now it may as well have been recorded.

"What?!" Carlisle fell back into the chair alongside the credenza.

"Alec was killed about a month ago. I don't really know why and right now I don't even think that I care."

Carlisle heard the all too familiar sound of defeat in Edward's voice. It was the same sound that he heard in his own voice in the weeks after he had buried Emmett. The need for power and money had overstayed its welcome in his life and now it appeared to be doing the same thing for his nephew.

Carlisle knew his brother, Aro, had wanted great things for his sons, especially Edward, yet it looked like Edward had other plans. He had known his youngest nephew wouldn't be the man his brother had envisioned. Edward was far to in tune with the humanity of life to feed off its misery like the others. For that Carlisle had always been grateful. He was sorry though that Alec's death had been the catalyst to force Edward to his breaking point.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"I want to come and stay with you. I want to be a part of something more than what I am here."

"Meaning?"

"I want to help you run and expand your business," Edward said firmly.

"Expand the business?" Carlisle repeated while Esme stood on the sidelines vehemently shaking her head no.

"Yes, I have a portfolio full of business deals that I put together for Volante Enterprises. Great money making ventures that Jane chose to artfully ignore," the disgust in Edward's voice was evident.

"I see," Carlisle rubbed his chin only making his wife all that more nervous.

She and Carlisle moved to Texas fifteen years ago. They had even gone as far as changing their last name. Carlisle had done everything in his power to disassociate himself with his former life. It appeared now that with one phone call from Edward they were embroiled in the thick of it again.

"You think you can help me franchise my restaurants?" he laughed at his nephew's vigor. "That's a tall order from a man who's never stepped foot in the state of Texas."

"Isn't Texas the state where bigger is better?" Edward joked enjoying the easy manner that his uncle had about him.

"Rightly so," Carlisle conceded.

"Are you interested in my offer?" he questioned tentatively waiting for the next obvious question.

"And your mother, she's all right with this arrangement?"

"Don't worry I can handle Jane."

"No one handles Jane, Edward." Jane Volante and Carlisle were by no means friends. He had even gone as far as to steer his brother away from the leech, which is what he always thought Jane was, that had attached herself to his side. Carlisle knew that Jane saw Aro as a means to an end. He had the power that had always been just out of her reach. No matter what he had done to enable his brother to see the light Aro continued forward with blinders on.

"I don't think I'm leaving her with much choice. I'm leaving!" Edward was surprised by his own forcefulness.

"I have worked very hard to make a life for Esme and myself here. I don't want 'la familia' running rampant through our life again," he stated firmly.

"I promise you that won't happen. I am not looking to hurt you Uncle Carlisle. I only want a chance to be me, whoever that is. I do know though that person certainly isn't the one that Jane wants me to be."

"Good for you son. But it's not going to be as easy as you think."

"Carlisle, I have more than enough on my mother, and I use that term loosely, to bury her if she doesn't go along."

"Edward, do you know what you are saying? You would be implicating yourself as well."

"I understand but it's a risk I am willing to take and one I know she isn't."

"You are always welcome in our home for as long as you like. You would be a nice addition to my operation. I look forward to seeing you, Edward."

Edward dropped the receiver in its cradle hoping that he would be as powerful when he addressed Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Five

The sun's rays peeked over the horizon casting an orange glow to the morning mist. The safe house was still in the early hours of dawn. The only audible sound was the television. Its low monotone signal echoed throughout eerie silence. Bella had drifted off to sleep while watching the expose on the Volante Family. She wasn't sure if it could really be called sleep. Her slumber was fitful at best. Alec's shadowy figure plagued her. With each toss and turn she made in attempt to move away from his sneer, only served to bring him closer to her.

_~ She could see tide lapping at edge of the beach her dreams had transported her back in time. There she was again standing on the beach alone or so she thought. Bella had gone there to put order to her thoughts, to make sense out of the things that Mike had just told her. How could she have been so blind as to not have seen the growing attraction between him and Jessica? Had she really thought she had a lock on Mike's heart? Apparently she wasn't the only one with the key. Bella shouldn't have been shocked Jessica made no attempt to hide her feelings for Mike Newton. As a matter of fact, she had done the exact opposite using every trick in the book to push her way between Mike and Bella._

_ Mike did his best to spare her feelings, but no matter the words he used it all came down to the fact that he didn't love her anymore. The mere thought sent a pain radiating through Bella's chest. She vaguely recalled wondering if this is what a heart attack might have felt like. To make matters worse Jessica hadn't even the decency to leave them in private. The fact that Jessica took such great pleasure in her pain sent Bella running from the diner without a further word to either of them._

_ There she stood on the beach the circling beam of lighthouse far in the distance. "Looks like you lost your protector!" a low voice startled her._

_ "Alec," she whispered turning to seem him towering behind her. The chills rippled through her as she stared into his black eyes devoid of any emotion._

_ Alec Volante had dogged her from the minute that he walked into the diner. He set his sights on the beautiful chestnut haired bombshell that so obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Alec was used to getting what he wanted and didn't take kindly to Bella's rebuff of his affections. He had started out smooth just like any other man looking to score, but the more Bella protested, the more Alec dug in his heels. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted certainly no a little thing like her 'love' for Mike Newton. When his charms wore thin, Alec simply fell into mobster mode muscling his way in if necessary._

_ "Yes Bella, it's me," he laughed, "So it looks like you and me have some unfinished business." His hoarse whisper sent chills down her spine. "Where's Mike now?" he cackled knowing full well the answer to his own question. The sight of Jessica snuggled in Mike's arms assured him that Bella would be ripe for the picking._

_ She turned to run but he was too fast for her. Alec's stride was nearly twice hers and before she knew what was happening Alec had his body over hers pinning her to the wet sand. The entire scene was something out of a really bad movie. Bella felt as though she was standing outside of herself watching what was happening to her. She could see his eyes traveling the length of her body and watched him lick his lips with anticipation. She could sense him reaching down hiking her skirt up around her waist until his bulging manhood rested against her. Tears welled in her soft brown eyes. Bella felt him run his hands long her soft curves all the while looking at her the way a lion looked at its prey just before it pounced. She watched herself screaming and crying but no sound escaped her lips that she was able to hear. The scenes continued as he brought his mouth down hard on hers forcing his tongue to part her lips. In a brief flash of clarity Bella gained what littles senses she still possessed and bit down solidly on his tongue. Instantly she could taste his blood in her mouth and in that second she had the upper hand. While Alec was caught off guard, she reached for the closest thing she could find. The rock felt cold and heavy in her hand and before Alec had the chance to lunge for her again she landed it hard against his head. The thud was deafening. ~  
_

"Miss Swan," the agent's touch caused Bella to wake with a start. Her heart raced until she understood that she wasn't on the beach as she had thought. She was safe and sound and about to embark on a whole new existence.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he continued, "We need to be going soon. If you need to get ready, I think that you should get started."

"Thank you," Bella said throwing back the blanket against the sofa. She padded across the room to get ready for her final hours as Isabella Swan still wondering if she was doing the right thing.

The ride to Caius' office was a quiet one. Bella wished that Harry had been the one taking her. The agent was well meaning, but he kept droning on about something she could have cared less about. Nothing he said drew her thoughts from what lay ahead of her. The war in her mind raged on each side fighting for its rightful position on the top of the heap. The logical side of her brain weighed the consequences of her staying in Forks while the irrational side ranted and raved about being forced to leave the only place she had ever lived. There was really no winning the battle. She knew if she stayed to fight for the life she wanted, it would be just that a fight for her very existence. Bella was certain that she couldn't hide from people like the Volante's forever. Forks wasn't that big of a community that she could get lost in its throngs. Sooner or later they would piece together the fragments of what happened that night on the beach. It would only be a matter of time before she met with some untimely accident or worse yet disappeared altogether.

Bella thought about the flip side of the argument though and it had its downside as well. She may have been alive but she wasn't sure if you could actually call it living. She was still trying to imagine turning herself into a completely new person. How was she supposed to turn off all the things that made her Bella and metamorphose into someone new?

The car finally came to a halt at the curb in front of Caius Zottola's office building. Bella swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as the agent led her to the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harry standing in Caius' doorway. She had a brief moment of panic thinking that he had left her too.

"How are you?" Harry asked softly.

"Better now that you're here," she smiled.

"I told you that I would be with you every step of the way through all of this. Are you ready to go in?"

"It's now or never," Bella sighed while Harry wondered if she wasn't ready to bolt at any minute.

"Bella, counselor," Caius said in his usual egotistical manner. The slap on the wrist had done little to tone down his opinion of himself.

"Caius," Harry returned devoid of any feeling.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes, let's get down to business," Harry concurred.

"Bella, I must ask you again are you certain this is the path you wish to pursue? I have to make it perfectly clear to you that after you step out of this office the person you are right now is virtually dead." Caius couldn't deny enjoying the anguish in her soft brown eyes. He was the master in inflicting pain on those around him. It gave him great pleasure to watch those around him squirm.

"Caius," Harry spoke up, "We have been over this time and time again. Bella is well aware of what she is doing."

"Excuse me," Caius turned to look at Harry giving him an incredulous stare, "but I am not asking for your opinion on the matter." He turned back to look directly at Bella. "Am I making myself perfectly clear? There cannot be any phone calls to your friends, no letters with out of state postmarks. Nothing that in any way could remotely be tied to you." Caius' voice great louder with each passing remark.

"Your point has been duly noted," Bella said with more force than she expected. No matter what happened to her, she still had difficulty stomaching the man before her. He may have been working to save her ass but it was not without motive of his own. Caius Zottola didn't do anything that didn't in some way benefit him. The only problem was with this Bella had no idea what was in it for him.

"This isn't some sort of game, Bella," he was angered by her sudden change in attitude. "You can't just quit and come home when you get lonely. There's no going back once you start."

"What Caius, do I look like a complete idiot here? Do you think that this was an easy decision for me to make? I know what I'm doing so please don't insult my intelligence by thinking otherwise," her nostrils flared with rage.

Their eyes locked across the table neither intending to look away first. Bella wasn't about to give Caius the upper hand and he certainly wasn't going to let some young woman get the better of him.

Harry watched from the sidelines trying not to chuckle. He thought he was witness to a very elaborate pissing contest. A contest that he knew Caius would lose Bella was nothing if not persistent. "Do you think we could get on with this?" he finally asked after the showdown went on for more than ten minutes.

"Yes, let's get down to business," Caius said moving behind his desk. The smile that ebbed its way across Bella's face caused Caius' blood to boil. "I need your driver's license, social security card, credit cards and any other forms that identify you as Isabella Swan. As of this minute she is dead and buried," Caius couldn't resist the urge to twist the knife one last time.

Bella did as she was told and emptied the contents of her wallet. In one quick slight of hand, Caius scooped up what essentially her life and dropped it into the shredder. The sound that the blades made as they cut through the plastic documents might as well have been shredding her soul right along with them. A single tear wound its way down her cheek. She would save her sobs for late when Caius Zottola wasn't anywhere in sight of her. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. She wasn't about to let him enjoy her pain any further.

"Here." Caius handed her a large manila envelope.

"What's this?" she questioned.

"Your new life," he stated.

Bella turned the envelope end over end letting its contents spill onto the table. She ran her fingers through the items that made up the person she was to become. She looked at the credit cards, a university ID, social security card and driver's license. The words were nothing more than a mass of letters looking back at her. She wasn't able to make sense out of them or more importantly didn't want to since making sense out of them would acknowledge the fact that she accepted what was truly taking place. Her words to Caius had been true. She indeed knew what she was doing but she sure as hell didn't have to like it.

"All the provisions have been made for you. Your records have been transferred to the University of Texas. You can start attending classes once the new semester begins. We have also started a bank account for you. Here is the account information there are instructions on how you need to access it and who you need to speak to at the bank."

Caius' words flooded her senses sending them into overload. There was so much information to process. She was going to Texas of all places. She wondered how and why Texas? It was futile to even ask the questions that besieged her. She have given up her right to question when she agreed to this arrangement.

"You are booked on the twelve o'clock flight to Galveston. From there you will be taken to your apartment. You will be on your own from there."

"On my own?" Bella repeated.

"Exactly."

"What am I supposed to do?" She could hear the fear in her voice but couldn't make it disappear.

"Whatever it is young women do when they aren't accosting men on the beach," Caius jabbed again with a laugh.

"That's enough, Caius!" Harry interjected the anxiety that Bella was feeling was palpable.

"What?" Caius feigned innocence.

"Bella, did you get all of that?" Harry wasn't sure what he could say that might offer her even a modicum of comfort.

"Yes," she returned yet Harry didn't believe her. The look on her face was one of pure shock. All Bella was able to do was sit and stare at her new identity. She was now to look in the mirror and see Brenda Sams not Bella Swan and that would be much easier said than done.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Six

Edward wiped away the steam that had collected on the mirror during his shower. This was the first time in months that he saw the man behind the mask he had been forced to wear, the shroud had been lifted. The instant that his uncle Carlisle had agreed to Edward's request it was as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Edward felt alive again and full of the potential that Jane had once tried to box into what she desired of him. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that morning, shout that he was finally FREE! Unencumbered of all the trappings of this dark and dismal life.

Edward wrapped the towel around his waist and went to make the final arrangements for his trip. He wanted everything in place prior to speaking with his mother. He had no intention of backing down from this no matter what she might have thought. Listening as the travel agent read back his itinerary everything was a go. It was difficult to believe that in a few hours he would be on his way to Texas, on his way to a much better life. That thought filled him with a hope that he had long since lost. Those hopes were dashed however the instant his eyes met Jane's fiery stare. "Morning, mother," he said cautiously.

"Edward, we must talk," she brought the porcelain cup to her bright red lips.

"About?" Edward foolishly asked.

"What's been done or should I say hasn't been done to find your brother's killer," her tone was caustic, "I must say Edward, I expected much more from you. Your father entrusted his legacy to you and this is how you repay him?"

"For God sakes mother, I was fourteen years old," Edward said exasperated. Jane had played the guilt card one too many times for his liking. "What do you want from me? I would have said anything that night," Edward choked back the memory of his father's dying words. Aro's raspy voice was an all too familiar sound. Each time that Edward wrestled with this decision that voice called to him from the grave. _~'You take care of things now, Edward. You are now the man at the head of the table'~_ Edward shuddered at the sound of his father's declaration as he passed from this life on to another.

"I want you to find your brother's murderer. I want you to cut them down in the prime of their life the same way Alec was. It's a matter of honor!" Jane stressed.

"Honor my ass!" Edward shot back, "What the hell's so honorable about this life of ours? From where I sit there isn't a damn thing honorable about it!"

Jane eyed her son cautiously she certainly didn't like the things she was hearing. The expression on his face was one that she was unable to read. That was troublesome to her. "This life as you say with such distaste has made us a family of greatness. Those beneath cower before us," Jane said with such pride.

"Listen to yourself, mother. You enjoy being feared?" That thought itself to Edward was unthinkable. "You take pleasure in the fact that when people look at us they see a family known for raping and pillaging those less fortunate. A family that exploits weakness and kills when we find it necessary. Well I for one don't enjoy that image in the least. The last thing I want is to be respected that way. Wake up mother, it's fear that you are getting not respect. You maybe can fool yourself into thinking differently but I am certainly not that foolish!"

"Your father was a wonderful man. He brought this family to the forefront with his vision."

"That was my father," Edward cut her off, "But under your leadership mother we had had nothing but turmoil. You are so power hungry that you led Alec to the slaughter just like a lamb. You fed into every one of his insecurities. You knew what it did to him to know that our father expected me to take over the reign of this family. You used that to make Alec into nothing more than a thug. He would have done whatever you told him to do," Edward cried.

"You give me far too much credit, Edward. If he had done everything that I told him Alec would still be alive don't you think?" she questioned without as much as a tear.

Edward hadn't witnessed a single tear shed from his mother for her lost son. The idea that even her family was expendable was a driving force in his need to separate himself from 'la familia' and Forks all together. "You are one cold hearted bitch!" the words spilled from his mouth before he had realized what he was actually saying.

"Edward!" his remark startled her, "I am certainly not accustomed to being spoken to in that manner," she retorted.

"Well you better get used to it. Better yet don't because I am on the next flight out of here." He dropped his bomb careful not to mention exactly where he was going. The last thing he wanted was Jane descending on Carlisle and Esme.

"WHAT!?"

"I am sure you heard me," he returned.

"You are leaving? Just like that you are walking away from your responsibilities to this family?"

"Family," he chuckled incredulously, "what a joke. You throw that word around this house like it's supposed to mean something. It's been a long time since we have been anything that even vaguely resembled a family."

"We are a family Edward," she cupped his face in her hands, "You are my only son now. I can't accept that you are turning your back on what you know to be the right thing to do."

Edward pushed her hands away before speaking, "I hate it that Alec died the way he did. It eats away at me every minute of every day," his voice cracked as he did his best to hold the tears at bay. "But me going out and enacting your revenge won't bring him back mother. It certainly won't return to me the Alec I remember, the bother I loved. The Alec I knew lately was everything that I despise about this business, everything I despise in you," he whispered.

Edward's candor rendered Jane silent. To hear those words pass from her son's lips to her ears was unbelievable. How was it that after everything that she had done to keep this family from falling apart that was exactly what was happening? Her husband was gone, Alec was gone, Rosalie was gone and now Edward was threatening to go as well. "Edward," she began.

"Save it mother. It's old news to me. The lectures and speeches they don't work on me anymore. I don't want to end up the way my father or Alec did. I want more from my life than to die with a bullet in my back."

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen to you. I love you, Edward."

"I'm sure in your own way that you do. But that's not enough for me anymore. I won't continue to live this life. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"What makes you think that you can just walk away?" she laughed the edge returning to her tone. "You know far too much for the other families to accept you bowing out now. You may have been successful in never getting your hand dirty Edward but that won't matter to them. You are as much a part of this organization as I am!" Jane sassed as she played what she thought to be her trump card.

"I am well aware of all that mother. But here's a tidbit that you neglected to think about. Yes, I do know it all dealings that range from merely suspect, those that are highly questionable and those completely criminal. I know where all the bodies are buried – literally. I have enough information on our family as well as the others to send you all away from a dozen lifetimes."

"Exactly what are you trying to say?" Jane asked doing what she could to keep her growing anxiety in check. She didn't want to show any fear even to her own son.

"You figure it out," Edward quipped.

"I can't believe that you would even think that. You would be sending yourself to jail right along with us."

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

"This is ridiculous!" she bellowed in true Jane Volante fashion.

"Perhaps, but I will do whatever it takes to get the hell out of this life. Even if that means going to jail," Edward stated firmly.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to tell the others? How am I to explain that you just vanished?"

"I guess that's your problem. I don't care what you tell them really. Just remember that if anything and I mean anything happens to me I have enough information to bury all of you!"

"You really think that I would let them hurt you?" Jane gasped in disbelief.

"I wish I could say that I know you would protect me with your life but I can't. The only think I know for sure you would die protecting is this way of life. And mother you proved me correct."

"Edward, where will you go?" she asked reaching for his arm.

"That's not important."

"What if I need you?"

"Don't need me mother!" he countered.

"But Edward."

"You have Marcus, mother. He enjoys doing your dirty work so let him do it!"

Without another word Edward picked up his bags and walked away from his mother with mixed emotions. He was elated to be free but he was mournful as well, mournful of those days that had long since passed. Days when Jane was his mother first and Mob Boss second. It had been years since that had been the case but it was still something that he wasn't sure he would ever truly get over.

Edward rested his body against the cold surface of the door the reality of what he had just done hitting him square in the face. He had actually walked away. The ties that bound him were no more it was going to take some time to sink in. He wanted to feel joy, relief anything but it felt like a hollow victory. All Edward felt was a deep-seated emptiness in the pit of his stomach. Where was the elation that he had expected? Why wasn't he doing the dance of joy on the way to his car? Nothing – he had absolutely no feelings what so ever. There wasn't even anger or rage for a life lost, a life that had been stolen from him at the tender age of fourteen. He had never gotten to experience what it was to be a normal child with a simple life. Jane had deprived him of those things that most children take for granted. He wanted to be furious but he couldn't, wanted to be delighted but wasn't. Right now he couldn't muster but one emotion. All he was was numb. That numbness was little consolation at the moment.

Doing his best to shake off this cloud that encircled his head, Edward walked towards his car. This was the last time that when he turned the key in the ignition he would fear it exploding, the last time that he would spend his drive time checking the rearview mirror time and time again to see if he was being tailed.

The heavy iron gates closed behind him for the last time. He looked on as the home he had grown up in vanished into the horizon. "Good-bye, mother," he whispered to the woman he once loved.

Edward looked at his watch. He had a few hours before his flight would take him away from Forks for good, before he knew where he was headed he had parked his car before his family's crypt. Today was the time for farewells. The marble building stood ominous in front of him. Edward was suddenly torn he had wanted to be there but then there was a part of him that didn't. It was especially puzzling for him. The man Edward remembered his father being was far removed from the man he actually had been. The years since Aro's death had proven that fact. Aro Volante led a double life. The mask of mobster was left at the door to his study each night. His two worlds were never to meet. Aro could be ruthless and heartless when necessary but his children never saw that side of the man they called father. Edward always felt protected when his father had been alive, that nothing bad could touch them.

That illusion had been shattered the eve of his fourteenth birthday. The world as he knew it was about to come screeching to a halt. Slowly Aro had been bringing Edward into the business feeling the younger he learned the better if would be for all concerned. His eldest son didn't have the cool headed temperament that his younger one possessed. Aro was certain that Alec would be more of a liability than anything else. Yet at seventeen it was hard for Alec to understand his father's wishes. All Alec saw was that what was rightfully supposed to be his was being snatched right out from under him. That fateful evening Aro had taken Edward with him to conduct a business transaction. Alec flamed at the doorway as he watched the limo pulling out of the drive. Before he knew what he was doing, Alec found himself jumping behind the wheel of his 911 Porsche. Marcus had alerted the elder Volante via the driver that Alec was hot on their tail. Edward could still hear his father's words – _'I have got to do something with him before he gets us all killed._'

Edward wouldn't know until later how true his father's statement would be. He was nervous as he looked on to see the other limos driving up to meet theirs. At the time, Edward didn't know how to describe the feeling he was having but many years later he understood it to be fear. The fear on that night, even though he was unsure of it, he was about to lose his father. _'You stay here son. I will have Felix bring you to me when it's time for you to be introduced.'_

Edward recalled nodding and watching his father make his way to the circle of men. It wasn't difficult to tell that Aro Volante was the man in charge as each of the others bent to kiss his hand. At that moment Edward had been proud that Aro was his father, not knowing truly what this world was all about.

Edward heard the shots ring out through the night air the scene playing out in slow motion before his eyes. There was his father lying blood pouring from the wound in his chest. To this day when Edward looked down at his hands he imagined the faintest stain of his father's blood still present there. He recalled Felix trying to hold him back but his adrenaline forced him from the man's strong grasp propelling him to a full tilt run to his father's side. At fourteen Edward could have cared less who was standing around him. He didn't understand what his father's death meant to these men much less did he care. All that mattered was that his father lay dying in his arms.

He cried over his father's body until his mouth was too dry to speak any longer. There were Aro's words again as Edward ran his fingers in the script of Aro's name on his burial marker. _'You take care of things now, Edward. You are now the man at the head of the table._'

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't do as you asked," he choked on his own words. "Please forgive me. Try to understand. I know what I am willing to do is disgraceful to you. For that I am sorry, but this isn't the life it once was. It's turned into a blood bath long gone is the honor that you and Uncle Carlisle lived by. It's nothing more than a circus and pony show only serving as a farce. I can't be this, I won't be one of them," Edward sighed doing his best to regain his composure. "Father, Alec is dead. You're dead and mother is someone I don't even recognize," he gasped those feelings from earlier rushing forward to claim him. Tears filling his green eyes, he turned his gaze to the marker that belonged to Alec. "I love you man. I loved you with everything I had to give. I didn't give a damn about this business. I never wanted any of it. I'm sorry that got in the way of us. It should never have. I know you are more than likely spitting on me from the afterlife. Seeing as how I can't find it in my soul to do what you would be doing right now if roles were reversed. That doesn't mean that I am disloyal Alec. I am fiercely loyal Alec. I missed you man," Edward's voice trailed off covered by his sobs.

Standing up Edward took one final look at the two men he had grown to look up to in his life, but now that vision was a bit skewed. It was time for him to forge ahead and do what he knew had to be done for him to survive. "Good-bye. I hope when we meet again you both will understand." Edward turned away and headed for his car feeling more somber now than he had before.

There was one last stop to make before he headed to the airport. He patted the thick envelope that was hidden in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. That was his insurance policy and he was about to deliver it to a man that Jane would never suspect.


	7. Chapter 7

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Seven

Bella sat quietly as Caius and Harry continued on with their conversation. Looking down again at the pile of identification before her, she whispered the name once more – Brenda Sams – Brenda Sams. She glanced at her reflection in the mirrored wall to her left. She didn't look like a Brenda and she certainly didn't feel like a Brenda.

Even though she had no intention of letting Caius Zottola see her cry, there was little that could be done to control the floodgates that had just let loose behind her eyes. Bella watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks no amount of wiping them away stopped them. At the moment Bella was filled with an overwhelming sense of loss. It was indescribable. Bella indeed was very much alive, but she felt as though she was riding in a funeral processional of a dear and trusted friend. She had had no idea that agreeing to this arrangement would feel like this. In fact Caius' taunting had been truthful. She was witnessing the death of Bella Swan. In one fail swoop she had been buried under a pile of shredded documents. It was strange to imagine it was that simple but it had been all those tangible things that make up a person's life were so easily stripped from them.

"Bella, I will give you one last chance to back out of this deal. Seems to me that you aren't as sure of your conviction as you led me to believe," Caius said pointedly watching her wipe away the remnants of her tears.

"Not a chance," she said voice strained trying to hide her emotions. She didn't want to give Caius any more ammunition than he already had.

"Suit yourself then," he quipped all too sure that Bella/Brenda wouldn't last a week alone in the lone star state. It wouldn't be long before she slipped up giving herself away. Then it wouldn't be his business if she met with an accident or two.

"Caius, enough with the cat and mouse game already," Harry stated firmly having had just all about he could take of the other man's sarcasm.

"This is by no means a game counselor," Caius countered. "I think perhaps it's your client that you should be explaining that to."

"How so?" Harry was immediately sorry he had asked the question. It only served to give him a forum to continue with his barrage against Bella.

"Seems perfectly clear to me that Miss Swan wants it all and we both know she just can't have it all," he grinned, "In this life you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"I KNOW THAT!" Bella yelled letting Caius get the better of her.

"You could have fooled me a minute ago. I watched you crying your eyes out. So what's it's going to be do you stay here and hide in the shadows for the rest of your miserable little life or become Brenda Swan? The choice is yours. Either way after today I don't really give a damn!" That was probably the first honest thing Caius had said throughout this whole thing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CAIUS!" Harry's harsh voice bounced off the walls of the office.

"Not nearly," he countered.

"I have a news flash for you Mr. Zottola," Bella seethed, "Take the way you feel about me right now and magnify that tenfold and you can only begin to imagine just how much I despise you! The contempt I feel for you is immeasurable. The things you have done to the people of Forks," she paused, "It's a disgrace! I actually feel sorry for you!"

"Sorry for me? Just why is that?" he questioned curious as to her response.

"Everything that could have been good in your life has turned to stone and you have no one to blame for that but yourself. You came to Forks with an agenda, set out to destroy good people. Hell you even took out a few you didn't even know because they happened to be on the wrong side of your opinion.

"You mean like your friend Emily?" Caius added smugly.

"Most definitely! You let her sit in jail for months knowing damn well that she acted in self-defense when she killed Sam. But what did you do about it? Not a damn thing. You toyed with her and her family and loved every minute of it. If that video hadn't fallen into the right hands at the police station Emily would still be rotting in jail – you bastard!" Bella stood taking stance to slap Caius hard across the jaw.

"Now, now Bella," Caius reached for her hand before she could make contact, "This little masquerade that you are about to embark on could be stopped dead in the way if you aren't careful."

"I don't give a damn. Do what you want Caius it would only serve to confirm my opinion of what a lowlife your truly are."

"ENOUGH! Both of you enough!" Harry shouted putting his body between the pair before him. "Are we finished here?"

"Not by a long shot!" Caius retorted with a huff.

"Oh what, you want more?" Bella began unsure where all of this rage had come from. It was as if all of her pent up feelings for everything that had gone wrong in her life, feelings that she had pushed to the background for so long now were springing forth. Caius Zottola was bearing the brunt of it all.

"Harry, either you get your client under control or this discussion is over!" Caius said straightening his suit jacket.

"Bella, enough. Do you understand me?" Harry said sternly.

"What do I have to lose now?" she countered turning to Harry her eyes filled with fury.

"Your life," he said soberingly. "It that what you really want? Do you want to be thrown in the lions' den? He can still do that you know, but he wouldn't dare!" Harry looked Caius directly in the eye as he spoke.

"Just get her out of here. If I never see her again it will be too soon."

Caius watched as Bella and Harry exited his office. The anger that bubbled beneath the surface was like a wildfire raging its way through the thick brush in the middle of summer. If it wouldn't have gotten him disbarred, he would have went straight to Jane Volante with the information on who killed her son and exactly where she could find her. Right now though he cataloged the information in the recesses of his mind for safekeeping.

Bella let Harry lead her to the awaiting unmarked car that would whisk her away to the airport. She stared intently at the scenery as it sped passed her hoping to etch every detail into her memory. As the car made its way through the heart of Forks she took a mental snapshot of every place she held dear. She did her best to log all those things she knew and loved into the niches in her brain for safe keeping. Bella wrestled with the daunting task that lay ahead of her. She pulled out her driver's license again. The picture was the face she knew all too well but the name well that was a complete unknown. "Who is this?" she whispered, "Who am I?"

"Bella?"

"Don't you mean Brenda?" she quipped.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Harry asked foolishly.

"What's the matter?" she echoed with disbelief dripping from her tone. "You have got to be kidding, right? This is far worse than any nightmare that I could imagine," she cried.

"I know," Harry tried to embrace her lending his support, yet all she could do was stiffen under his touch.

"I don't think you do," she spat. "I don't think you have a clue, Harry!" she stared into his disbelieving eyes. She knew that now of this was his fault that he had done the best for her given the horrible situation, but right at that moment all she could see was what it was costing her.

"Bella?" Harry spoke softly. He completely understood her anger and rage. He had been surprised at how long she had actually held this all in check.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this?" she held out the documents that Caius had furnished her with. "So what if you call me Brenda rather than Bella, exactly what does that mean? How am I supposed to change the person inside? I don't understand any of this."

"Honey, the only thing that has changed here is your name," Harry countered.

"But my name is who I am!"

"That's so untrue," he forced, "A name doesn't make you who you are. It's only a label. You can be the same person you are right now. That wonderful, beautiful girl I have watched blossom into an incredible young woman. You can be the same person no what name is on that driver's license."

"I want to believe that," she gasped.

"Then believe it. I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. I won't even pretend to but the one thing that I do know is you are a strong woman who has endured many catastrophes in her life. You need to look at this as a minor hurdle."

"A hurdle?!" Bella cut him off exasperated. "How about we call it what it is, a concrete barrier," she countered. "Harry, I can't ever come back to this place," she cried. "I can't ever see my family again. I can't so much as pick up the phone and talk to them. How am I to do that Harry?" the tears cascaded once more.

"In time you will find a way." Harry knew just how hollow those words sounded.

"I don't think so!" Bella turned her head away from Harry. The airport loomed in the distance. Her chest tightened as her time in Forks was swiftly coming to a close. All the things that Harry said she knew in her head were true but her heart wouldn't let them be true. She was so stuck in the mindset that this new identity required an entirely new personality as well. It was something that was beyond all comprehension. For the last nineteen years she had been Bella Swan, Renee and Charlie Swan's daughter but now the slate had been wiped clean. It was impossible for her to think that she could just replace one name for another and still remain the same individual underneath.

"I'll help you with your bags but this is where I have to leave you," Harry said as the came to rest at the curb. "Agent Reynolds will escort you to the gate. We can't take a chance that someone might recognize me," he watched Bella's face fill with terror.

"You said you would be with me every step of the way," she countered.

"Bella, you have to understand something from now on you are not Bella Swan. You are Brenda Sams. Brenda doesn't know Harry Clearwater. So it makes sense that I shouldn't be walking you to the gate." Harry hated the way his words sounded. They were cold and harsh in much the same way Caius's had been earlier. The look of utter desperation on Bella's face tugged at his heart strings yet this was one time he couldn't waiver. He had to stand firm in his conviction. The integrity of Bella's new identity depended on it.

"I can't do this! I won't! Let the Volante's kill me for god sakes!" she shouted sounding more like a spoiled child than the adult Harry knew her to be.

"That's enough!" he growled looking around to see just how many were watching Bella's rant. "You need to get a hold of yourself right now."

"I'm sorry," she whispered clutching her stomach trying desperately not to throw up on Harry's expensive Italian leather loafers.

"I will miss you, Bells. But I would rather miss you than mourn you," Harry said solemnly.

"I know," she agreed his words were sobering and very true.

"Now get your carry on and follow Agent Reynolds. He will be escorting you to the ticket counter and the gate. His cover right now is your boyfriend. So don't freak when he goes to kiss you. You understand me?"

"Yes," she said softly eyeing Agent Reynolds from head to toe.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." With that said she let Agent Reynolds take her by the hand as they walked towards the awaiting swinging doors. Bella looked over her shoulder one last time to catch a glimpse of the man who had become like a father to her, but he was gone much in the same way she would be too in a matter of minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Eight

Edward felt for the thick envelope again. It was hard to imagine what he was about to do but he needed someone above reproach, someone he could trust. Trust wasn't something that came easily in his circle, Edward knew that he had come to the most logical place to get it. Edward had gathered his evidence carefully from the moment he had decided to leave the family business. Alec's death have been but a brief diversion from his original plan. Jane used Edward's love for his brother to force his hand hoping to turn him into the man she had always wanted him to bee. It turned out that she ended up with the booby prize it was now Edward's turn to force his own agenda for once. He had enough information in his possession that the Fed's would have died to get their hands on. It was quite sad actually that the only things his family would be remembered for were those most horrible. The Volante Family had done wonderful things too, but those weren't the things that made headlines in fact they were lucky to have made the paper at all. People cared little about the contributions that Edward was most proud of. Things like the homeless shelter on Fifth Street that Volante Enterprises had been a major backer, the youth center at St. Michael's that the Volante Family practically built or the many children's charities that Volante Enterprises had made substantial donations to. Edward never let his mind wander to where some of the money for that had come from. He wanted, needed to believe in the good that they had done. He tried to forget that some of that good had come from someone else's pain. That was his past and there was little that could be done to change any of it.

Edward shifted uneasy in the driver's seat as he watched the man he was waiting for pull in and park his car across the lot. He absently wondered what this upstanding citizen of Forks would think when he approached him, however Edward had a fairly good idea what would be running through the older man's mind. It would more than likely be the same thing that happened every time he entered a room the people would fall silent watching and waiting for what would happen next. If it hadn't bothered him so, Edward would have found it a bit amusing that a man the tender age of twenty-four could illicit such a response.

"Mr. Clearwater," Edward hollered as he removed himself from his car, "I need to speak with you." Edward's tone was ominous to Harry's ears.

"Mr. Volante," Harry returned meeting Edward square in the eye. The last thing he wanted was to show any emotion at all.

"Could we go inside and talk? What I wish to discuss, I would prefer not to be done on the street."

"Certainly." Harry turned the key to his office door his hand trembled as he quickly pushed it open with Edward following close at his heels. "What can I do for you Mr. Volante?" Hurriedly Harry cleared his desk of anything that even remotely dealt with Bella Swan certain that was what Edward Volante had come for.

Harry stood there uneasy wondering if the things that he had heard were really true. There was a part of him that didn't believe them to be. There had been very little written about Edward Volante. Harry assumed that he was more the order issuer than the one who acted on them.

"I would like to retain your legal services."

"You don't have a family lawyer?" Harry questioned.

"Not in this situation, no I don't."

"Exactly what is it that you want from me?"

"Nothing illegal if that is what you are asking," Edward returned easily reading Harry's thoughts. "This is my last will and testament. I am leaving town with no plans of returning any time soon."

"So?" Harry questioned.

"I need to be sure that should anything happen to me that my wishes are acted upon."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you expect to be.."

"Be killed?" Edward finished his sentence for him.

"Well, yes," Harry suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Unfortunately that is an all too real possibility. I will not lie to you Mr. Clearwater what I am about to do will anger many in the underworld. But frankly I don't give a damn."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked not really wanting to know more even though he continued asking the questions.

"These are my walking papers." Edward tossed the envelope on Harry's desk.

"Walking papers?" Harry was a bit confused. He reached for what Edward had laid within his grasp, but Edward stopped him.

"It's not necessary that you know what is in there. The only thing you need to know Mr. Clearwater is what to do with them if I die unexpectedly. And this," he set his will alongside of the fat envelope, "explains it all."

"Can I at least ask why me?"

"Because you are the one person that I could think of that was above reproach. One person that no one would guess that I came to. I needed to be sure that this was carried out to the letter. And from all that I have heard and read about Harry Clearwater you were the man for the job."

"And if I don't want the job?" Harry countered having no desire to be involved with Edward or any other Volante for that matter.

"Then I would be forced to take this to a less creditable attorney and I really have no intention of that happening," Edward returned hardly as he leaned his body across Harry's desk.

"I think I deserve to at least know what I am holding for you."

"Believe me Mr. Clearwater, the less you know the better it will be. As for this meeting it never took place. I took great care in being sure that I would speak with you alone. Just do as I have instructed and that's all you truly need to know. Should it be necessary for you to come forward with this," Edward waved the envelope in the air, "The rest will be history in the making and you won't have a thing to be concerned with."

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely."

"How will I be able to get in touch with you if I find the need to?"

"There won't be need for that. I am moving on with my life."

"What expanding the Volante Crime Family to bigger and better things?" Harry couldn't help but retort.

"Mr. Clearwater, might I suggest that you stick to that which you know?" Edward said coldly. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice, Mr. Clearwater," Edward said slyly.

"Fine I will do as you have asked, but the minute I sense any trouble what so ever I plan on dumping whatever this is."

"I assure you there will not be any trouble. I have made most certain of that."

Harry watched the door close as Edward Volante made his way across the street to his car. He let out a heavy sigh of relief part of him so tempted to open that envelope but his good sense knew that if he did there would be no going back to his safe existence.

The line at the ticket counter moved slowly as Bella stood with Agent Reynolds waiting for her turn. She was just a few steps away from embarking on her new life.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked. Bella handed her the electronic ticket that Caius had given her in his office to be exchanged for a boarding pass and seat assignment. "Miss Sams, I will need your identification." Bella continued looking around the terminal oblivious to the fact that she was being spoken to. "Miss Sams," the woman said once more.

It wasn't until Agent Reynolds tapped Bella on the shoulder and pointed to the woman speaking to her that Bella realized that the individual was questioning her. "Excuse me, what were you saying?" she returned in her very dazed like state.

"I need to see your identification to confirm your reservation." The woman's eyes darted between Bella and Agent Reynolds trying to read the situation.

"It's her first time on a plane," he said coming up with something off the top of his head so as not to draw suspicion to them anymore as Bella already was. The expression on her face resembled one as if he was holding a gun to her back. "She's a bit edgy is all, aren't you honey?" he asked turning to face Bella. "It doesn't help that we are going to Texas to meet my folks," he continued. "She's just a bundle of nerves."

"I remember those days," the woman said with a smile, "It wasn't half as bad as I imagined it would be when I met my future in-laws for the first time. Don't worry you will make it through."

Bella stared at the two of them totally dumbfounded. She would have laughed had she found anything funny about this whole mess. Here she was standing before a woman she didn't even know having her give her martial advice on a man she hadn't met until two days ago. It was all so surreal.

"That's what I keep telling her," Agent Reynolds added.

"Well enjoy your visit," the woman said, "Your flight to Galveston boards at gate 596A."

"Thank you," he said leading Bella away by the hand once again.

"What was with the story?" she asked harshly once they were out of the woman's ear shot.

"Somebody had to do something," he countered with the same harsh tone that he had been given.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her voice growing louder.

"It means that you need to pull yourself together and damn quick. If you don't you won't last a minute on your own."

"You know what-all of you think that this is a walk in the park but it isn't! You have no idea what this is like for me. I have never been out of the state much less the city of Forks. And now I'm half way across the country to god only knows where to do god only knows what. I'm sorry if I'm a bit shell shocked!"

"So you are saying that you would rather stay here and hide for the rest of your life hoping that the time you answer your door or start your car isn't your last?" His words were caustic.

"NO…YES, hell I don't know anything anymore," Bella's words were covered by the sobs that she was no longer able to hold at bay. She buried her face in the folds of his jacket as she shook with each new wave of tears.

Agent Reynolds wasn't able to do more than stroke her chestnut mane. He had been involved in so many witness protection cases in the past, yet this one was different. In most cases they were relocating an entire family. There was a support system there that wouldn't be for Bella Swan. Not to mention that most people were much older than this waif before him. At the age of nineteen, he couldn't imagine being taken from the only place he had ever known and then told to boot that there couldn't be any contact with his loved ones. He didn't envy her situation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when her tears had run dry.

"Would you like to go freshen up before we head to the gate?" he asked softly.

"Yes thank you."

He stood just beyond the entrance to the ladies room as Bella entered. She was thankful the room was empty. She gazed at herself in the mirror. The tears had wreaked havoc with her make-up but what did it matter it wasn't like where she was going anymore would give a damn. Bella splashed cold water on her face remembering why she was doing this in the first place. Remembering that her life, no matter what her name was depended on her doing this. There was no backing out now. She was in this for eternity.

"Ready to go?" Agent Reynolds asked when she emerged. The look in her eyes was suddenly different. He wasn't sure just how but he sensed that she had somehow turned a corner. He doubted that her apprehensions were gone but for the time being he thought that she was making the best of a very bad situation. "I'm sorry that Mr. Clearwater wasn't able to see you off. I know that would have helped you, but you understand why, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Try to remember that this is the beginning of a long journey for you. I know right now it seems very dark and frightening."

"Yes, yes it does," Bella concurred.

"It will not always be like this. You may not believe me but one day you might actually be glad that this happened to you. I am a strong believer in fate and the things that happen to us happen for a very pointed reason. So on your darkest of days try to remember that."

"I'll try," she relented only to make the man before her feel as though he had helped her in some way. Yet really his words had fallen on deaf ears. The last thing she would ever be is thankful for the hell that was now her life.

"You better get boarded. That was last call for your flight."

"Okay." Bella tucked her purse under her arm and began walking to the boarding gate. Her feet felt like lead weights heavier with each step that took her closer to the plane.

"And Brenda," Agent Reynolds called. This time Bella remembered to look back, "It's always darkest before the dawn," he smiled.

Bella shot back a half smile of her own to him all the while thinking that this was terminal darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Mistaken Identity: Chapter Nine

Edward slid into the driver's seat content in what he had just accomplished. It shocked him how much harder it was to approach a man like Harry Clearwater than it had been for him to stand up to his mother. In his life all Edward craved was respect from me the likes of Harry, all of those citizens of Forks who actually were men of honor and integrity so much the antithesis of the men he had grown up around. It was difficult for him to place his father in the same caliber as the heads of the other families. He wanted to believe the image that his father had done his best to preserve but now it had shattered and Edward had his mother to thank for that. Jane was everything that his father hadn't been. There was no way for her to separate herself between business and the family that she held so dear. They were melded into one entity. Whereas Aro wore many masks Jane only possessed one and it certainly wasn't the one of loving mother.

Edward had wanted to tell Harry everything that he had done, what actually was in the envelope he was holding in case of his demise however he held back for many reasons. The most important of them all was it was much safer that Harry Clearwater hadn't a clue of the intricate happenings in his family's business. The less he knew the better it would be for him and his own family. Another reason was that for some bizarre twist of things Edward did honestly believe in the code of honor that he had been taught growing up, that problems were taken care of within the ranks of the family. He reasoned that in his own way he had done just that. The hand that he played against his mother was legal within all realms of their code. Edward had to laugh at the thoughts of the word legal and the Volante Family being used in the same sentence. Jane just never expected her son to be smart enough to use it against her in a way that she couldn't come out on top.

Edward shifted into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He half expected to feel sad about leaving the place where his only roots were but that wasn't coming. It was as if the further he went away from the center of his life the less tight the noose around his neck felt for once he was able to able to breath freely again. The shroud of darkness that had long been encircling him was becoming light again and the deep dark tunnel that he once traveled through had opened up into an expansive highway of endless possibility.

Edward glanced at his watch. He would have just enough time to get to the airport for his flight. The state of Texas called to him. The many possibilities that lay ahead were astounding. He was looking forward to jumping in with both feet where his uncle Carlisle's business was concerned. Over the years he had kept track of his uncle's dealings as if somewhere in his heart he knew that this day would ultimately come. Edward knew his uncle's restaurant "The Two-Step" was ripe for expansion. He envisioned the bar and grille as so much more. Lately Carlisle had been dabbling in the local band scene and Edward couldn't wait to get his hands on some of that talent. In one of his many attempts to get out from under his mother's thumb Edward had worked booking local talent in Forks. His boss at the time told him that he was a natural and offered him a full-fledged contract but as quick as the offer had been put on the table it was rescinded. Jane swore up and down that she had had nothing to do with it but every time that he had gotten close to a career outside of the family business something always seemed to go awry. Edward cursed his mother for all the missed opportunities in his life, for all those things she had successfully squashed for him.

The roar of the jet engines overhead signaled that he was drawing close to the airport. His anticipation was growing with each mile that brought him closer to his new life. For the first time Edward was about to have the clean slate he had always wanted, to be whoever or whatever he chose.

"Yes?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"My name is Edward Volante. Marie at Forks Travel phoned in my reservation to Galveston."

"Certainly Mr. Volante," the woman tried to hide the quiver in her voice. The man standing in front of her carried an ominous name even though he had a soft face. She wasn't about to take any chances on her impression being wrong. She scanned the computer terminal there was no Edward Volante listed on any flight. She bit her lip as she checked again.

"Is there a problem?" he inquired seeing the uneasiness in the woman's posture.

"Ah," she wavered.

"Well, is there or isn't there a problem? I have my itinerary right here if that would help." Edward was having flashbacks of all the ways his mother had stopped him before. It wouldn't be a surprise in the least if she was again attempting to foil his plans.

"Yes, may I see that please?"

Edward handed over the information that Marie had emailed to him the day before. The paper she held in front of her indicated his flight to Texas was the one boarding at gate 596A right now. Again she looked towards her terminal screen and input the information the she now knew and still she came up empty.

"I'm sorry Mr. Volante it appears as though your reservation was never made."

"You have got to be kidding, right?"

"I wish I were. I put in the flight information you gave me and your name is nowhere on the passenger list."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Edward bellowed, "I am expected in Texas tonight." Edward ran his hand through his bronze locks trying to come up with a solution to this dilemma. He had no intention of heading home to his mother. Hell, he'd sleep in the airport if need be.

"Would you like me to contract your travel agency and see if I can come up with what the issue is?"

"That won't be necessary," he countered wanting to have the pleasure of reaming the person responsible for this confusion himself. If he even got a whiff of his mother's involvement all bets were off. He would take the information he had on her and the other families to the Fed's right now.

"It's really no trouble. We do it all the time for many of our passengers," she pushed trying to surmise if he was angry with her or not.

"Thank you but I will take care of this myself. I know that it is in no way your fault," Edward returned well aware from the expression on her face that she was awaiting his wrath.

"Well, please do let me know if I can be of any assistance."

Edward waved his hand in the air as he turned to go. As well-meaning as she was right now he had other things to contend with like what the hell happened to his reservation. His Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme would be waiting at the airport for his arrival and it would be in vain because at this rather he would be lucky if he got to Texas by tomorrow. "Marie please," Edward spoke into his cell phone.

"This is Marie, how can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me just what the hell happened to my reservation!" Edward growled.

There was no need for her to ask the person's name on the other end of the receiver. It was quite obvious who the man was. "Mr. Volante," she cleared her throat, "I tried to contact you earlier but I was informed that you had left. There was a problem with your flight arrangements. For some reason you were bumped from your original flight."

"WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"There was a last minute booking that was top priority and I was forced to make other arrangements for you. I did book you a flight but you will have a layover in Kansas before you fly on to Texas. You should reach your party about three hours later than anticipated. I left you a message on your voice mail. I just assumed that you had gotten the information."

Edward glanced down at the screen on his phone. He had completely missed the flashing indicator for his voice mail, "I must apologize. I was just taken by surprise that there was no flight information for me at the ticket counter."

"Given the lateness of the changes I made there wouldn't be. I gave you the flight numbers you would need to give at the counter when I left you that message."

"Would you mind giving them to me again?" Edward asked awkwardly upset by his actions and anger.

"Sure, hold on a second while I pull up the information again."

"Now what happened to my original flight again?" he asked now that he was thinking clearer. He wanted to be sure that his mother had nothing to do with this little problem.

"I really don't know. I received a message back from the airline that you had been bumped from the flight. So I scrambled to make other arrangements for you."

"Do you know who or why I was bumped?" he asked curiously waiting to hear the reason.

"The information came from The State Department. It was pretty vague really."

"Why me I wonder?" Edward questioned more to himself than to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"That I don't know. I'm sure that there were more passengers than just you. You just happened to be the only one from this agency on that flight. Here we go."

Edward listened as she read to him the itinerary regarding his new flight plan. Given the reason that she had told him for the mix up, Edward was relatively certain that Jane hadn't been behind this attempt at thwarting his plans. The State Department and Jane Volante were not a likely combination, not even to keep Edward under her thumb.

The reason for his being bumped from his original flight bounced around in his brain. He had been told it had something to do with the state department but Edward had to wonder where all the security had been. The airport didn't look any different than it had any other time he had been there, yet something left a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Edward fought the urge to call Jane just to gloat that he had gotten away not matter what manipulations she had tried hadn't worked, however he didn't. He couldn't take the chance that she would be able to trace him in any way. The promise he made to Carlisle that he wasn't going to put his new way of life in danger rang in his ears. He intended on keeping his word.

Edward heard the voice boom over the loud speaker announcing the last call for his flight to Texas. "Uncle Carlisle," he said into his cell, "I should be arriving at the airport in less than an hour."

"I'll be there," his uncle returned.

"Are you sure about this? I mean Aunt Esme didn't seem too thrilled with my call," Edward said giving his uncle the opportunity to back out. He had every right to protect the life that he had built for him and his wife.

"Everything is fine Edward. We will be fine," he returned.

"Thank you so much. I can never repay you for the chance you are giving me."

"It's nothing. I only want what's best for my brother's only living son."

"I have to get going. See you soon."

"Soon Edward," Carlisle returned the phone to its cradle and met his wife's disapproving stare, "What?"

"I don't like this Carlisle, not one bit."

"What was I supposed to do Esme turn my back on him?"

"Yes!" she said as if that was the only correct answer.

"I couldn't do that. Edward is family."

"Family?!" she parroted in disbelief, "That 'family' had done nothing but cost you, Carlisle! It cost me my only child and you expect me to welcome Edward into my home?"

"Edward was just a boy when Emmett was killed. He had no involvement in the business then. My lord Esme he was less than seven years old," Carlisle returned exasperated.

"You always said that Edward was his father's son. So what makes you believe him when he tells you that he doesn't want that life?"

"I believe him."

"Why? How?"

"I can't explain it to you Esme. I know it here," Carlisle rested his hands over his heart. "I heard it in his voice. He sounded the way I did when I went to Aro. He had the same defeat in his voice that I had. My brother gave me absolution. He gave us a way out and a clean slate I have to give that to his son. Can you understand that?"

"I wish I could Carlisle. I wish that I could."

"I believed him when he told me that Jane would not be a problem,"

"Is this the same Jane," Esme broke in, "the same woman who was so power hungry that she didn't even wait for her husband's body to get cold in the grave before she claimed what she thought was rightfully hers?" Esme found her voice raising, "Carlisle, please tell me that you aren't counting Jane Volante out of the picture. She hates to lose and I don't imagine that she will be taking Edward's leaving lightly!"

"Esme, you don't understand how 'la familia' works. Jane had to step forward to claim what had been Aro's for her children's sake, if nothing more," Carlisle knew he was giving Jane far too much credit.

"For her children's sake?" Esme echoed in disbelief, "If that had been me and I had just buried my husband because of 'la familia'," she said sarcastically, "I would have taken my children and I would have run and never looked back, but oh yes, that's right I don't have any children thanks to 'la familia'!"

"Esme," Carlisle went to his wife but she turned her back to him. The tears for the loss of her only son were something that she let be seen.

"I'm scared Carlisle. I couldn't bear to lose you. I don't want to be pulled back into a life where every time you walk out the door I am afraid I will never see you again," she cried in agony.

"Edward isn't a threat. He isn't going to bring Jane swooping down on us. Trust me please," he begged.

"I want to but every time I close my eyes I see Emmett's funeral all over again. I see all those men in black suits paying their respects when I know damn well that one of them was responsible for killing my baby!" she shouted unable to hold the tears back any longer.

"Ssshhh," he rubbed her hair. "That's why I got out. I could have taken my revenge, Esme. I could have killed the men responsible for gunning Emmett down, but that wasn't going to bring him back to us. I saw no reason to go forward. I couldn't do it anymore. I know that you can't or don't want to believe me but Edward is in the same place I was then. Avenging Alec's death won't bring him back and I have a sneaking suspicion that Edward had no intention of ending up like his father and brother."

"What if you are wrong?" What if Edward is more like Jane than you imagined?"

"Then I will send him packing. I meant what I said to him I don't intend on my old life running rough shot over the life we have made for ourselves here. I would never do that to you again, Esme, never!"

Esme wanted with all her heart to believe her husband. She didn't want to see Edward as a threat to her existence but she had a feeling that she just wasn't able to shake.


End file.
